Ch 1 First Glance
by Katsu-Makoto
Summary: basically the begining..and the two main characters meet for the first time...


I'm working late tonight, and it's my turn to lock-up the store. The mall closes at night tonight but, everyone is trying to get their stuff at the last minute and being in the store ten minutes after the store closes. I'm sitting in my spot and waiting and waiting for everyone to leave.

"You don't have to go home but you can't stay here because we are closed," I tell them every minute. They really don't care, so I just sat there. "Please people I want to go home and I have to lock-up the store. You have to leave now," I hated saying that to people but they need to leave. The store was supposed to be closed a half hour ago. Plus, I have to take the cash drawer out and count everything. The last person just left. _Yes I can now close up_, I thought. I sat there for a few more minutes and counted the cash. Then, I walked to the back room when I was finished and put it in the safe. I walked out of the store and looked over at the clock and it was ten o'clock.

I walked into the parking lot there's still a bunch of cars in the parking lot. _Hmm I wonder why there are so many cars left, I thought everyone was gone_. My car has to be all the way in the back of the parking lot for customer purposes. I was half way to my car and I looked over and saw a guy on the hood of his car. _It's a red car, can't tell what kind though. I'm usually good at figuring out kinds of cars_. The guy is wearing all black, I can barely see him. I ignored the fact he is their and just kept on walking. Then all of a sudden I hear a few sets of feet behind me. I turned and there were five shadow figures walking and mumbling to each other. I looked at the guy sitting on the hood of his car and then quickly looked back to the group. _This is really weird; I think I should hurry up and leave. _I then turned back around and walked quickly to my car. Then, I started to search for my keys, rummaging through my purse trying to find them. "Shoot, where in the world are my keys," I said out loud.

"Do you need some help?" I flinched at the sound and I turned around to look at who ever asked me the question. He's tall, and wears a lot of black. His eyes are bright red; I could see them through the darkness. His eyes are so breath taking; I can't find any words to come out of my mouth. "Oh, where are my manners," he said "my name is William. William Marshall." His name rings a bell but, I can't place it right now. _I wish I was good with names; I need to see his face._

"My name is Trinity Kingston. Well it just so happens that I seem to have misplaced my keys." I choked out. _Can I trust him? What should I do?_

"Hey you two!" said an angry voice. I saw a bright light in the corner of my eye and looked over. It's the nightly security guard, making his rounds. "What are you guys doing? The mall is closed, so I suggest that you get in your car and go home," he said aggressively as he put the flashlight up to our faces.

"Okay, thank you sir," said William. I turned to look at William and finally got to see his face for the first time. _Oh now I know who he is! He is the new student who is in all of my classes. I also, escorted him to all his classes this past week. No wonder I recognized his voice from somewhere. _William looks back at me and says "I think we should leave now." I shook my head in agreement, and then we started to walk back towards the mall.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We are going to my car," he replied. "I will tell you more as soon as we leave the parking lot." He added as we rushed back to his car. As we got closer, I got a better look at his car. _Oh it's a 2005 Mustang GT convertible, that's a really nice car. _We got only a few feet away from the car and he pulls out his keys and unlocks his car. I hesitated at the door. "You can trust me, I promise," he said in a kind voice. _Okay, I have known this guy for a week. I'm not totally sure if I can trust him. But, I'm going to trust him anyways_. We climbed into the car, and put our seatbelts on, and then he started the car. The car purred so beautifully, he put the car into drive and started to move the car. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No…no I'm fine," I replied. Then all of a sudden there was a huge growling noise from my stomach. William gave me a weird look. "Well I guess I am hungry," I replied with a smile. _Oh my gosh, that was so embarrassing._

"Okay," he smiled back and his smile gave me butterflies. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Uh…it doesn't matter."

"How about Taco Bell?" he said looking at the first thing he saw.

"Sure, that works fine," he drove around to the drive through window. It only took him a minute to get there.

"What would you like?" said the person who worked at taco bell. She seemed like she didn't want to be here.

"Hold on one second," William said. Then he looked over at me and asked, "What would you like to eat?"

"I'll just get the crunch wrap supreme, with a Baja Blast."

"Okay," he went back to the intercom, "I'll have two crunch wrap's, with two medium drinks. Make one a Baja Blast and another regular Mountain Dew please."

"Okay" the woman said. She then repeated the order, "is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all." William replied.

"Okay your total comes to $12.36."

"Okay, thank you," William said. He drove up to the second window and started to grab his wallet. I handed him a twenty. "No, no I have this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He then pulled out his down twenty, and I put mine back into my purse. He handed his twenty to the lady waiting.

"Thank you," she said taking the twenty and opening her cash drawer to get change. She came back, "okay, your change is $7.64." She said handing William the change.

"Thank you," we waited a few more seconds and then she handed us our drinks. Then, she handed us a bag with our crunch wraps in it.

"Thank you and have a good night," she said.

"Thanks you too," William said. Then we drove away William then stopped at the end of the driveway out of Taco Bell. "Which way?" he asked.

"Take a left," I replied. As he waited for a big enough gap to turn he then turned on his stereo. He had a CD in, it was Disciple. My jaw dropped as soon as he turned it on. "Y-y-you listen to Disciple?" I asked.

"Yeah, why you like them?"

"I love them!"

"Same here," he smiled. He then turned out of the driveway and, I handed him his crunch wrap. Then I pulled mine out of the bag and started to eat it. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him confused.

"You were humming."

"Oh, I was?"

"Yeah."

"Oops, sorry sometimes I do that and don't even realize I'm doing it until someone says something." I blushed.

"It's fine." When the first song on the CD finished it went to the next one.

"Oh my gosh, this is my favorite song!"

"Things Left Unsaid?"

"Yeah" I said excitedly

"Me too."

"That's really weird, but cool." I said with a smile. "I saw you; you were fine remembering what you said about the book you read. The one I got you the beginning of the End." I started singing out loud. _What are you doing? You never let anyone hear you sing out loud like this. Do you like him? I think you do. Oh my, gosh you do! I can't believe you, you barely even know him!_

"If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I love you. I hope that you can hear me I hope that you can feel me. If you fly away tonight I want to tell you that I'm sorry, that I never told you when we were face to face. So, goodbye for now and I'll see you again. Someway somehow, when it's my time to go to the other side I'll hold you again and melt at your smile. Now, all I have are the ones that I'm with and you taught me not to take for granted the time that we have, to show that we care. Speak into their minds and their hearts while they're here and say I love you," William and I sang together. I looked at him and he looked back then we smiled. I looked down and blushed, I stopped singing.

"Take a left up here," I told him. I was silent for a minute or so then I asked, "What was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, in the parking lot?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," he turned down the volume of the stereo. It sounded like a whisper. "Well you know those people who were following you?"

"Yeah."

"Well sorry for coming out this way but, they are trying to kill you. I'm just keeping it short and simple."

"What do you mean they are trying to kill me?" I asked in shock.

"Your part of a blood line that has been a secret for many, many years. They are part of a cult that killed off your family during the medieval era. You are the descendant of the king and queen. They thought they had killed everyone in the blood line but, they were wrong about one descendant. Their cult has been underground since, they have been tracking your family down. Finally, they found the only people who can continue the blood line. Apparently they thought they killed you, a male, and another woman a year ago I believe. But, they were wrong yet again. Now, they are after you and they won't stop until you are dead. They don't know where you live yet, but they will soon. Then it's not safe at your place anymore. They will follow you and track you down. I suggest it is safer if you travel from place to place, like between a friend's house and your own every few days. Also, use a different friends house every once in a while and don't use a certain pattern. They will figure it out like none other. I'll probably end up driving you from place to place. You are a lot safer with me, I can assure you which that explains why I was in the parking lot tonight. Word had gotten around that they found out that you were still alive."

"Are you serious, or are you just trying to scare me?"

"I'm dead serious. Trinity, look into my eyes and tell me that I'm lying." I starred into his eyes and there was nothing but the truth.

"Okay I believe you. What am I supposed to do tonight?"

"I'll drive you home, and you will go into your house and lock the doors and all the windows. You will go home and act normal, pretend like I never told you any of this. In the morning I will be back to pick you up and take you to school. I will be at your house at 6:30. Make sure you're ready, and bring your car keys for your car because after school I will drop you off at work. I will give you my cell number as soon as we reach your house. Call me if you are having problems tomorrow at work. If so I am only a few seconds away."

"Okay thank you." _You're not going to ask him how he knows all this. I can't believe you actually believe him. _"Take a right at the drive way up here, and take it all the way to until you see a huge house. That would be my house."

"Okay." He followed what I said. By the time we reached my house we listened to the whole CD of Disciple, plus we listened to half of it again.

"Thanks a lot for the ride and everything tonight," I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and sat in the seat for a few seconds while he wrote down his number on a piece of paper. As soon as he finished writing it he handed it to me.

"The ride is no problem. Make sure you call me if you have any problems."

"Okay, thanks again."

"I will make sure you get into your house before I leave."

"Alright goodnight," I said as I closed the door and started heading for my door. _He's so kind. _I got up to my door it was unlocked, I opened the door turned around and waved to William then he backed out of my drive way and he was gone. I closed the door and locked it. I then walked upstairs and the moment I had reached my room I fell on my bed and pasted out.


End file.
